El Corazón de la Bestia
by rox siniestra
Summary: bueno este es un fic que trata del pasado de kyoya, su familia, sus cambios, sus amores... y como era de esperarse yaoi tierno
1. Chapter 1

**beyblade no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

Capitulo 1

Espera kyoya mis padres llegaran en cualquier minuto y no se pueden enterar de lo nuestro- dice con la voz como ahogada.

Neil no te preocupes más nadie se va a enterar- le contesta kyoya muy confiado- ahora solo disfrútalo y déjate llevar, yo me hare cargo de todo

Kyoya comienza a besar apasionadamente a Neil sin pensar que algo extraño estaba por ocurrir…

Se escucha un sonido que provenía de afuera de la casa de Neil, kyoya noto que Neil se comenzó a poner paranoico y decidió ir a investigar, este se viste y se propuso salir hasta que…

No lo dejaría ir solo a estas horas de la noche **(n/a eran tipos las 12 de la noche)**- le dijo Neil aun preocupado- es muy peligroso- este le miro y noto en la mirada de kyoya algo que jamás noto antes.

No te preocupes soy mas fuerte que antes, ninguna bestia puede ganarme- le dijo kyoya a Neil con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al ver esa confianza que tenia kyoya, Neil no tuvo más remedio que dejarlo ir, pero antes de que kyoya llegara a la puerta Neil le agarra el brazo

Te estaré esperando en mi habitación_…._- le susurra Neil al odio

Kyoya al oír esas palabras pone en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa y toma a Neil de la cintura y lo besa hasta que ambos se quedan sin aliento.

No te preocupes más, nada me pasara y si eso llegara a pasar quiero que conserves algo que para mi es muy importante- kyoya saca de un bolsillo de su abrigo un collar con una gema color carmesí- esta gema me la regalo mi madre antes de fallecer y quisiera que la tengas hasta el instante en que me vuelvas a ver, pero recuerda que no la tendrás por mas de cinco minutos- le dice kyoya a Neil y luego de dejar el collar en las manos de Neil este sale de la casa y comienza a buscar el origen del ruido.

A la distancia se podía ver a Neil con una lágrima en el rostro y apretando fuertemente la gema contra su pecho este solo cerró la puerta y espero que nada le pasara a su amado kyoya

Kyoya no lograba ver nada a causa de la oscuridad y de la bruma, este en un momento noto que ya no se escuchaba ese ruido que puso nervioso a Neil y decidió volver pero cuando se dio la vuelta algo inesperado paso, este cayo por un hueco y se desmayo **(n/a kyoya se va a enojar conmigo por esto)**. Al despertar ya no se encontraba en los alrededores de la casa de Neil, sino que estaba en un lugar que nadie había pisado en siglos, puede que nadie haya puesto un pie en ese lugar en mileños…

Apenas kyoya se levanta comienza a escucharse ese mismo ruido que se escuchaba en casa de Neil, cuando de repente kyoya logra identificar el ruido.

No puede ser- grita kyoya hasta lo ve a un león arriba de una columna derribada- ya sabia que ese ruido lo conocía era el rugido de un león- este se queda mirando al león hasta que de repente

Kyoya- se escucha una voz llama a kyoya.

¿Quién me llama? Pensé que estaba solo- se pregunta a si mismo en voz alta

Kyoya ¿Qué ya no te acuerdas de mi?- le pregunta la misteriosa voz

¿Quién eres? Da la cara y no te escondas- grita con desesperación

Un destello de color carmesí deja ciego a kyoya por unos segundos y cuando habré los ojos ve al espíritu de su madre enfrente de él

Mamá- dice kyoya con una cara de asombro

yo: este me gusto ya que le agrege un poco de yaoi tierno

kyoya: NOOOOOOO, ¿PORQUE NEIL?

yo: porque es la mejor pareja que tienes para fics ¬¬

bueno ya saben reviews y amenazas chiao

dark: esperate ahi un minuto

yo: ¿que quieres?

ryuga: diras ¿que queremos?

reiji: ya veras lo que te pasara ahora

yo: salvenme de estos locos


	2. Chapter 2

**yo: bueno hoy hice rápido ya tengo el capitulo 2 ^^**

**ryuga: y bueno entonces que esperas**

**yo: a que digas lo que te pedí**

**ryuga: ¬¬ beyblade no le pertenece a las escritora del fic ni tampoco los personajes... feliz?**

**yo: si... bueno ahora el fic**

Capitulo 2

Kyoya no podía creerle a sus ojos, esa era su madre.

Mamá ¿realmente eres tú?- le pregunta kyoya con la voz algo temerosa por miedo a caer en una trampa de ilusiones

Claro que si hijo mio- le contesta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ella se acerca a kyoya y lo abraza fuertemente- recuerdas que cuando tenias dudas o miedos yo hacia esto, te abrazaba y te decía que todo estaba bien que siempre me tendrías a tu lado- ella se separa y mira los ojos de kyoya

Esto no es una coincidencia, caí aquí porque tú me llamabas- le dice kyoya a su madre con toda certeza

Claro que no kyoya caíste aquí para realizar una prueba -le dice su madre

¿Una prueba?- le pregunta todo confundido

Si, una prueba que le debemos hacer a tu corazón- le contesta su madre en tono de seriedad

Pero ¿por qué a mi corazón?- le pregunta sin tener idea de lo que sucedía

A cada Tategami se le hace una prueba que mide su corazón en partes diferentes- le contesta a su amado hijo

Y ¿Cuáles serian esas partes?- le pregunta muy seriamente a su madre

Veras, la primer parte trata de la familia y sus lazos desde el nacimiento; la segunda trata sobre amistad y confianza con tus amigos tanto de infancia como actuales; y por ultimo la tercer parte que trata sobre tu amor- le contesta ella con una sonrisa en el rostro- pero si fallas en una de estas pruebas- ahí su sonrisa desaparece- caerá una maldición a todos tus seres queridos- en ese momento ella cierra sus ojos y kyoya al verla así se acerca a ella

No te preocupes, no pienso fallar en ninguna de las pruebas que me piensen hacer- le dice a su madre para calmarla un poco

Entonces comencemos a prepararte para ir a ver a los ancestros- le dice su madre sacándose una lagrima que le caía por la mejilla derecha

***Mientras tanto en casa de nile***

Kyoya ya tardo demasiado, será mejor que vaya a buscarlo- susurro nile, este agarra su abrigo y se dispone a salir pero escucha un ruido y se esconde en el baño

Nile ya llegamos- decía una voz algo aguda pero dulce

Al oír eso nile abre la puerta del baño y va hacia la cocina

Mamá, papá llegaron antes- dijo nile algo sorprendido

Es que preferimos regresar antes porque no nos gusta dejarte solo en casa- le contesta su madre **(n/a: son iguales a mis padres)**

Ah esta bien- le dice nile

Nile acaso ¿ibas a salir?- dijo du padre viendo que traía puesto el abrigo

Es que yo solo quería ir a ver que tanta bruma había- le contesta nile con un tono algo falso

Ni te molestes te lo puedo decir yo- le dice la madre- es casi imposible ver algo, si no fuera porque conocemos el terreno nos habríamos perdido

Nile al oír estas palabras solo le vino a la mente una pregunta ¿Cómo estará kyoya? Este corrió a su habitación y cerro la puerta con llave, se sentó en la cama y apretó el collar que le dio kyoya contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar hasta quedarse dormido

***volviendo con kyoya***

Madre, los ancestros Tategami ¿Dónde se encuentran?- le pregunta algo curioso a su madre

Están ocultos en estas ruinas- le contesta ella

Y ¿de que se ocultan?- le pregunta kyoya a su madre

Bueno hijo veras, cuando uno se vuelve espíritu decide un lugar donde quedarse no es que pueden ir de un lado a otro, y siempre los tategami hemos estado en estas ruinas pero si alguien nos descubriera estaríamos atrapados en "yawen"- le dice su madre con un tono algo triste

¿Yawen? ¿Eso que es?- le pregunta a su madre

Yawen es a donde van los espíritus que fueron descubiertos por algún humano que no sea de la familia, en ese lugar no ves el progreso de tus seres amados y para peor se convierten en esclavos del rey Makoto, y antes de que me preguntes quien es te contesto que es el rey de yawen- le dice su madre, kyoya al oír esto se pone a pensar en toda la cautela que se debe tener al ser un espíritu

¿Qué pasaría si dos espíritus se encuentran y no son de la misma familia?- le pregunta a su madre **(n/a: la verdad en este capitulo hice muy preguntón a kyoya XD) **

Eso es imposible ya que los espíritus de una familia no pueden ver a los de otras familias- le contesta- mira ya casi llegamos- le dice con una sonrisa leve

Pero no veo nada- le dice a su madre

Solo tienes que esperar a que ellos se quieran hacer ver- le dice su madre y le toca el hombro a kyoya

**yo: y ¿que les pareció?**

**kyoya: sigo enojado porque me pusiste con nile**

**tsubasa: bueno es que hay que entenderla, si hacen buena pareja**

**reiji: tenes razón tsubasa**

**kyoya: bueno ya me canse, dejen los reviews y todo lo que quieran**

**ryuga: rox tenemos algo pendiente contigo**

**yo: basta o llamo a kzy oscura para que te de un baño con el agua fria otra vez**

**ryuga: no por favor**

**yo: RominaDark5 y kzy oscura les debo algo por hacer que estoy chicos se comporten jajajaja**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo: bien me quede en vela haciendo este capitulo**

**tsubasa: ya lo se... a mi no me dejaste dormir tampoco**

**reiji: pensé que era el único en vela**

**yo: bueno ya esta... kyoya te toca**

**kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la escritora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

**ryuga: ahora el capitulo 3**

Capitulo 3

De la nada comienzan a aparecer 3 espíritus, cada uno de un color diferente. El primero era un anciano que tenia una barba larga, no tenia cabello en la cabeza, pero si un físico impresionante para ser un anciano, y su resplandor era de un color zafiro que por alguna razón se le hizo muy interesante a kyoya; el segundo era un niño que parecía tener unos 8 años, kyoya al ver a este ancestro se le hizo algo conocido pero no sabia porque, y el resplandor que este emitía era de color naranja; y el tercer ancestro era una joven que parecía tener unos 21 años, ella tenia una mirada intensa y su cabello parecía de seda, el resplandor que ella lograba emitir era de color magenta

Kyoya tategami- dijo el primer ancestro – yo soy Kaito Tategami, y seré tu primera prueba, ¿estas listo?- le pregunta a kyoya

Por supuesto que lo estoy- dice kyoya muy confiado de si mismo

Entonces que estamos esperando- le dice a kyoya para luego tocar su frente

Kaito y kyoya fueron transportados a un cuarto donde vieron a la madre de kyoya en el hospital con un bebe en sus brazos, kaito mira fijamente a kyoya y lo empuja hasta el sitio donde se encontraban su madre y él

Mira bien eta escena- le dice kaito- en este momento eras solo un bebe pero sin saberlo ya habías echo un lazo no solo con tu madre sino conmigo también- le aclara a kyoya

¿Cómo que también contigo?- le pregunta algo confundido

Veras kyoya, tu sabes bien que tu padre murió antes de saber de que tu madre estaba embarazada- le dije algo preocupado-pero ¿sabes como era tu padre? ¿Sabes su nombre?- le pregunta con seriedad

Su nombre era Keith Tategami, y vi unas fotos de él con mi madre, ahora que lo pienso me parezco a él un poco- le contesta a kaito

¿Y de tu abuelo sabias algo?- le pregunta mientras mira la tierna escena de la madre de kyoya haciendo dormir a tierno bebe kyoya

Algo se, mamá siempre me decía como era pero jamás vi una foto de él y tampoco se su nombre- le contesta kyoya, mientras piensa en que tiene que ver todo esto con la prueba

¿Te gustaría conocerlo?- le pregunta kaito muy seriamente a kyoya

Siempre lo quise conocer por mi madre siempre me decía que salía a él con mi actitud y rudeza- le contesta kyoya con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

En ese momento kaito no duda y abraza a kyoya, este no entiende que es lo que esta pasando pero aun así acepta el abrazo de kaito y entonces en cuando kyoya entiende todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

Tú… tu eres… tú eres mi abuelo- dice kyoya con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos

Claro que lo soy, siempre te quise tener cerca para ayudarte y para que tu fueras capas de entender lo que significa proteger a tu familia- le dice a kyoya mientras le saca la lagrima que el tenia en el ojo derecho

Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tu eras mi abuelo?- le pregunta ya con algo de enfado

Todo a su debido tiempo mi querido nieto- le contesta kaito con una sonrisita algo picara

Que va, yo quiero entender y cada vez entiendo menos- dice kyoya

Ya entenderás pero primero tengo que llevarte a ver a alguien que me rogo que fueras a verlo- le dice kaito para luego toca su frente y llevarlos a otro sitio

Kyoya mira a su alrededor y no ve nada, hasta que una escena del pasado aparece

Natasha no te parece algo extraño que ya llevemos juntos tanto tiempo y aun no hemos llegado a un siguiente paso- le dice un hombre a esa joven llamada natasha

No tanto Keith, la verdad no me importa si seguimos en el mismo paso hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de estar contigo me da igual- le dice ella a Keith

En ese momento kyoya logra reconocer a esas dos personas, eras sus padres cuando tenías alrededor de los 20 años

Quiero que me sigas- le dice Keith a natasha con una sonrisa en el rostro

Esta bien pero a ¿Dónde me piensas llevar?- le pregunta a Keith mientras este solo se ríe, llegan a un lugar lleno de rosas y en ese momento natasha al verlo se asombra- este lugar es hermoso- le dice con una cara de feliz enamorada

Natasha- dice Keith como nervioso

Dime- le dice ella, pero cuando ella lo ve nota que el tenia una cajita azul en las mano y se arrodilla

Natasha Kuroja ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- le dice Keith aun nervioso

Si... si…- dice ella con lágrimas de alegría en el rostro, Keith le pone el anillo y ella luego lo besa

En ese momento el recuerdo desaparece y kyoya vuelve a un cuarto sin nada, y ve a kaito hablando con un espíritu que le resultaba conocido

Kyoya ven aquí- le dice kaito, kyoya como era debido fue y al ver bien a ese espíritu logro reconocerlo

Pa..Papá- dice kyoya para luego ir a abrazarlo

Hijo- dice Keith mientras aceptaba ese abrazo- ya esta anhelando poder verte

Kyoya tengo algo que decirte- le dice kaito con el rostro serio

¿Qué cosa?- le pregunta

Pasaste la primer prueba-le dice muy felizmente a kyoya

Pero ¿Cuándo la realice?- le pregunta algo confundido

La realizaste desde el principio, al aceptarnos tanto a mi como a tu padre aunque no hayamos estado contigo a lo largo de tu viva aun así no quieres, por eso lograste realizar la prueba- le contesta a su adorado nieto, kaito los transporta de nuevo a las ruinas donde se encontraban su madre y los otros ancestros

Y ¿paso?- pregunta la madre algo nerviosa

Paso- le contesta Keith y luego se acerca a ella para besarla tiernamente

Kyoya pasaste la primera pero recuerda de que aun te faltan dos más- le advierte kaito para que este no se confié

No te preocupes abuelo las pasare cuesten lo que cuesten- le dice kyoya

**yo: bien aquí tienen la primera prueba de kyoya y un poco de su paso**

**dark: rox tenemos un problemita**

**yo: ¿cual?**

**tsubasa: queremos un fic de una vida con tu sombra**

**yo: ya lo tendrán pero primero estoy con el castigo de ryuga**

**ryuga: ¿que castigo?**

**yo: tu matrimonio y embarazo con ginga jajaja**

**ryuga: ¿¡QUE!?**

**yo: sip, bueno ya saben reviews, criticas, mejoras y amenazas... hasta la próxima historia o capitulo ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo: bueno aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia**

**reiji: al fin la subes**

**yo: bueno es que estuve hablando con otras escritoras de fics ^^**

**reiji: ah pero que interesante ahora dejame leer en paz**

**yo: ¿no se te olvida algo?**

**reiji: ¬_¬ beyblade no le pertenece a la asombrosa escritora de fics rox siniestra ni tampoco los personajes... disfrútenla ^^**

Capitulo 4

Muy bien kyoya esto no te será tan fácil como la anterior- dice el segundo espíritu mientras mira a natasha- tu siguiente prueba es conmigo, yo soy Leonel Tategami- le dice ya cambiando su mirada de tierna a seria

Estoy listo cuando quieras- le dice kyoya

Muy bien- Leonel toca la frente de kyoya y ahí viajan hasta un recuerdo en donde kyoya estaba en primaria- recuerdas este día ¿no?

Claro que mi acuerdo es mi primer día en primaria- le contesta kyoya mientras se el recuerdo

***recuerdo de kyoya en primaria***

Mami no quiero que me dejes solo- le dice el pequeño kyoya

No te preocupes apenas hagas un amigo veras como te sentirás mejor- le dice su madre

Esta bien, pero si no hago ninguno no quiero volver- le dice a su madre muy convencido

Como tú digas mi pequeño leoncito- le dice su madre para luego dejarlo entrar a su escuela

Cuando kyoya entra la maestra le dice que se siente junto con un chico de cabello plateado y ojos ámbar **(n/a: esto sé que no paso ni habrá de pasar pero bueno se me dio esta ideíta jajajaja) **

Hola, mi nombre es kyoya- le dice el pequeño kyoya a el pequeño de ojo ámbar

Hola, yo soy tsubasa- le contesta este

Niños no hablen y presten atención- les dice la maestra

Si maestra- le dicen los dos pequeños al unísono

***fin de recuerdo***

No recordaba que tsubasa y yo nos conocimos en la primaria- dice kyoya casi susurrando

La verdad es que cuando te cambiaron de escuela por la muerte de tu madre jamás se volvieron a hablar hasta lo ocurrido contra dark nebula- le dice Leonel

Y si nos ponemos a hablar de tus amigo actuales que digamos no eres muy unido a ellos, es como si no quisieras que nadie este contigo- le dice Leonel con un tono algo bajo

No es que no quiera es que….- kyoya ya no sabia como seguir la oración

Veo que antes de la muerte de tu madre eras mas sociable- le dice a kyoya

Es que siempre mi madre me digo que todo estaba bien y al no tenerla no me siento con ánimos de socializar, pero aun así ellos son mis amigos aunque pocas veces lo digas, ellos siempre están conmigo, tal vez no pueda ser tan amigable y sociable como antes de la muerte de mi madre pero siempre estaré ahí para mis amigos al igual que ellos lo estarán para mi- le dice kyoya ya subido de tono

Para siempre ser tan orgulloso y engreído tienes a tus amigos presentes tanto en vida como en corazón- le dice Leonel ya con una sonrisa leve en el rostro

Es porque ellos me hicieron lo que soy ahora, jamás hubiera llegado tan legos sin ellos, les debo mucho, por eso no puedo permitir que les caiga una maldición solo porque yo no diga que son importantes en mi vida- le dice a Leonel

Al parecer les tienes un gran cariño y respeto- le dice en tono medio burlón a kyoya

No es solo cariño- le dice a Leonel- desde que los conozco hasta ahora ellos se han convertido en mi familia no solo con los de mi misma edad sino con menores y mayores también- le explica kyoya

Ya veo entonces ¿Por qué pelean tanto?- le pregunta a kyoya

No seriamos amigos ni familia si no peleáramos de vez en cuando-le dice kyoya ya mas calmado- ¿Qué acaso conoces a amigos que no peleen?- le pregunta a Leonel

No, pero aun así te lo debía preguntar- le contesta a kyoya ya con una cara mas tierna

Ahora que lo pienso quiero que pongas un recuerdo si es posible- le pide a leonel y esta acepta

Solo piensa en el recuerdo que quieres y luego se mostrara- le explica leonel ya preguntándose ¿para que quiere que ponga un recuerdo?

***recuerdo de año nuevo***

Estaban todos reunidos en una gran mansión en Italia donde todos estaban pasándola de maravilla y en una todos se ponían a cantar _yo soy tu amigo _**(n/a: la de toys story) **

***fin del recuerdo***

¿Por qué me pediste ver ese recuerdo?- le pregunta a kyoya algo confundido

Es que en esa fiesta estábamos reunidos como una familia y eso era lo que quería que vieras- le contesta

Sabes algo kyoya, me mostraste que aunque no lo demuestres todo el tiempo tus amigos son lo mejor que tienes ahora y por eso pasaste la segunda prueba- le dice leonel con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, le toca la frente a kyoya y regresan a las ruinas- pueden calmarse el chico paso la segunda prueba pero te confíes tanto kyoya siempre la ultima es la más dura prueba para superar

Lo se leonel, más que un antepasado pareces un gran amigo mio- le dice kyoya sonriendo

Gracias kyoya, suerte en tu ultima prueba- le dice a kyoya mientras lo abraza

**yo: espero que les haya gustado amigos**

**kyoya: inventa otro fic sin mi**

**yo: luego**

**ryuga: que tierno kyoya nos quiere**

**kyoya: me canse de ustedes**

**reiji: no te hagas que sin nosotros no eres nada**

**dark: ¿queres un abrazo de nosotros ya que no tenes a tu mami? jajajaja**

**yo: déjenlo en paz o ya ****verán**

**los 3: bueno u.u**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, mensajes, dudas, amenazas, lo que les guste decirme o aclarar díganlo ^^ hasta la otra ****actualización**


	5. Chapter 5

**yo: bueno he aquí el capitulo 5 espero que les guste y perdón por tardar hubo problemas con el instituto y otras cositas más**

**ryuga: eso lo se nos diste trabajo a los cinco**

**yo: perdonen es que esta muy ocupada y después tuve problemas con el ****Internet**

**dark: bueno sera mejor que haga mi parte así nos ponemos a leer, beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fics ni tampoco los personajes**

**reiji: ****disfrútenlo**

Capitulo 5

Kyoya, tu última prueba no se hará en base a tu pasado- le dice el tercer ancestro

Tenes que tener mucho cuidado hijo- le dice Keith a modo de advertencia

Aymara no es un desafío tan fácil- le aclara kaito

No importa si es fácil o no, voy a superar las pruebas y esta no será la excepción- dice kyoya con la voz subida de tono

Si estas listo nos vamos- le dice aymara y le toca la frente y fueron a un cuarto donde vieron un recuerdo que no tenía que ver con kyoya

Creía que no habría recuerdos por lo que me dijiste antes- le dice kyoya

Antes de tu prueba quiero que conozcas mi trágica historia- le comenta Aymara

***recuerdo de Aymara***

Aymara estaba caminando por la plaza cuando ve a su amado junto con otra joven y un bebe en brazos, ella no podía creerle a sus ojos así que decidió acercarse a ver si en verdad era él quien esta ahí, pero para su mala suerte si era él.

James ¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunta con lagrimas en los ojos

Aymara esto no es lo que parece- dice james

Amor ¿Quién es ella?- le pregunta la joven con un bebe en brazos

Anelis ella es…- james no termino la frase porque fue interrumpido

Yo soy su prometida- le contesta aymara

Eso es imposible ya que como ves él es mi esposo y el padre de mi bebe- le dice anelis

Ambas centraron su vista así james que estaba petrificado ya que el jamás había pensado que esto pasaría

Aymara ella e mi esposa y él es mi hijo, la verdad yo nunca quise estar contigo, todos me decían que cuando fuiste abandonada por Raymon te pusiste tan mal que no quería que me culparan si yo te causara algo parecido, por eso fingí tener una relación contigo- le dice a aymara

Pero esto no tiene sentido si me pediste matrimonia apenas hace una semana- la verdad que es eso fue todo un problema ya que la caja con el anillo era para mi amada anelis pero tu la encontraste y te tuve que mentir- le aclara james, después de oír esto ultimo aymara sale corriendo mientras cubre su rostro para que nadie la vea llorar pero sin saber eso que le confeso james mas lo que estaba haciendo para que nadie la viera llorar la condeno a su muerte

Señorita cuidado- grito un joven pero aymara no escucho y lo que ocurrió fue una de las peores tragedias de una persona. Aymara había sido atropellada por un auto mientras iba por la calle.

Llamen a una ambulancia- dijo un señor que iba pasando, pero no había caso aymara ya había partido de este mundo para convertirse en el espíritu que es ahora

***fin del recuerdo de aymara***

Kyoya no podía creer por lo que paso aymara este sin nada mas que lagrimas en los ojos decide abrazarla pero esta no acepta el abrazo

La verdad fue peor haber descubierto que la persona a la que amaba no me amaba a mí a haber perdido la vida- le dice aymara

Pero que te rompieran el corazón una vez no significaba el fin del mundo- le dice kyoya aun con lágrimas en su rostro

Entonces dime ¿Qué pasaría si lo que viví yo lo vivieras con nile?- le pregunta a kyoya con un tono demasiado serio

Lo superaría- le contesta kyoya pero aymara lo mira con una mirada demasiado fría

Escúchame kyoya todos podemos sufrir por un amor y luego decir que lo superamos pero jamás puedes olvidar ese sentimiento, yo aun después de todo esto sigo enamorada de james y sé que tu aun estarías enamorado de nile- le comenta aymara, kyoya la mira, suspira y luego se acerca a ella

Aymara, yo amo a nile como jamás ame a nadie y la verdad es que aunque él no me amara yo pelearía por ese amor aunque sea en vano, si lo ame es porque me cautivo, si lo amo es porque se volvió parte de mi, y si lo amare es porque marco mi vida- le dice kyoya

Y sabes ¿Cómo esta nile ahora?- le pregunta a kyoya

Seguramente preocupado por mi, le dije que no tardaría mas de cinco minutos y creo que llevo aquí unas cuatro horas- le contesta kyoya

Sabes podemos ver a nile ahora, solo que él a nosotros no- le comenta aymara

Y ¿Cómo lo haremos?- le pregunta kyoya

Ya lo veras- le contesta aymara a este para luego tomar su mano y que un brillo color magenta lo deje casi siego en eso momento aymara y el aparecen el en cuarto de nile y lo ven dormido en la cama con el collar puesto

A mi me parece que esta bien- le dice aymara

No lo esta- le dice kyoya mientras se agacha para ver bien a nile- estuvo llorando- le dice a aymara

Y ¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunta con un tono de voz un poco más dulce

No es tan difícil de saber, siempre que llora le quedan unas marcas alrededor de los ojos que solo se ven de cerca- le contesta a aymara

Te preocupas mucho por él aunque puede que en un tiempo no sigan juntos- le dice aymara volviendo a su voz seria de antes

No me importa, ahora él es mi prioridad es lo que protegería aunque este con otra persona- le dice kyoya a aymara poniéndose firme frente a ella- amo a nile como no tienes idea- le dice casi como gritando

Ya veo, bueno será mejor irnos- le dice a kyoya para volver a tomar su mano y luego volver a las ruinas

¿Qué paso?- le pregunta su madre a kyoya algo preocupara

La verdad no se como explicarlo- le contesta kyoya

Kaito, Leonel tengo que hablar con ambos- les dice aymara para luego desaparecer

Hijo ¿pasaste la prueba?- le pregunta su padre

No tengo idea, ella me hizo ver su pasado y luego me llevo al cuarto de nile y solo hizo unas preguntas pero no sé que fue lo que decidió- le contesto kyoya

Ahora solo nos resta esperar- les dice natasha entre suspiros

***en alguna parte de las ruinas***

Aymara de ¿Qué quieres hablarnos?- le pregunta Leonel

De kyoya- le contesta con la mirada baja

No me digas que fallo- le dice kaito

**kyoya: bien espero ya ya sea solo un capitulo más así ya no me torturan**

**ryuga: no lo se rox jamas nos dijo cuantos capítulos serian**

**yo: bueno es que jamas pensé que tuviera éxito con el fic así que no pense cuantos capítulos haría, pero tal vez cuando llegue el próximo les diga bien**

**tsubasa: no lo dirás ^^ ya te conozco amor y no lo ****harás**

**dark: de melosos a otro fic**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, comentarios, amenazas, lo que quieran**

**reiji: y baldazos de agua para...**

**ryuga: no termines la frase o ya veras**

**reiji: ryuga**

**ryuga: te lo buscaste**

**yo: no peleen o sino ya saben lo que pasara**

**los dos: si rox u.u**

**yo: bueno hasta la otra actualización o fic**


	6. Chapter 6

**yo: espero que esto les guste ya esta muy interesante**

**kyoya: hay dios mio lo que espera**

**tsubasa: y que lo digas, a ¿quien le toca?**

**yo: reiji**

**reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la escritora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

**yo: listo... a leer se a dicho**

Capitulo 6

No es que haya fallado, es que me hizo notar lo confundida que estaba hace un tiempo- les dice aymara

¿Cómo es eso posible?- le pregunta kaito

Me hizo ver todo lo que no vi antes- le contesta aymara

Entonces ¿paso?- le pregunta Leonel

Eso depende de una ultima cosa- les dice aymara para luego desaparecer

Y ahora a ¿Dónde se fue?- le pregunta Leonel a kaito

No tengo idea- le contesta a Leonel- pero será mejor volver con kyoya para decirle que aymara se fue y si ella no nos da su veredicto aun no puede irse- le dice para luego ir con kyoya

***volviendo a la parte de las ruinas donde esta kyoya***

Aparecieron dos destellos uno naranja y otro azul

Kaito, Leonel ¿Qué paso con aymara?- les pregunta kyoya

Desapareció- dijo Leonel

¿Cómo que desapareció?- pregunto natasha

Dijo que la prueba de kyoya aun no esta terminada y luego desapareció- les dice kaito

Fue a buscar a nile- susurro kyoya para que nadie lo escuchara pero fue en vano

¿Nile? ¿Quién es nile?- le pregunta kaito algo asombrado

Nile… bueno nile es… es mi…- kyoya le intento contestar pero cuando todos lo vieron rojo y que no podía terminar la frase todos entendieron lo que intento decir

Ya entendimos kyoya- dijo su padre

Esta bien- les dijo aun con la cara roja- ¿para que habrá ido a buscarlo?- pregunta kyoya pero no obtiene respuesta

***en la habitación de nile***

Aymara se había vuelto invisible para que nile no la viera y luego lo comenzó a llamar

Nile, nile despierta- dice natasha con una voz algo fantasmal

Eh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién habla?- pregunta nile algo temeroso de lo que estaba pasando

No importa quien soy, solo importa lo que sientes por kyoya- le contesta a nile, al oír el nombre de kyoya nile solo baja la cabeza y piensa en su amado- no te pongas mal lo único que necesito saber es lo que sientes por él- le dice aymara con su voz mas dulce

¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunta nile para luego suspirar

¿Qué es lo que sientes por él?- le pregunta aymara

Veras, él es todo mi mundo, es la persona que amo con todo mi corazón, la que siempre esta junto a mi, la que siempre se preocupara por mi tanto en salud como en educación o problemas familiares, él es único en el mundo y si lo perdiera…- empezó a decir nile pero antes de terminar comenzó a llorar- si lo perdiera… YO AUN LO SEGUIRIA AMANDO- grito nile **(n/a: y con ese gritos sus padres no se despertaron, que milagro) **

Y ¿Qué pasaría si el muere?- le pregunta a nile, este al oír eso se pone de pie

Si él llegara a morir lo único que haría es ir a verlo todos los días, le llevarías un ramo de rosas y le hablaría con la esperanza de que él me esté escuchando- le contesta a aymara

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar- le dice a nile

Antes de que te vayas te tengo que hacer una pregunta- le dice nile

Pues dila pero rápido- le aclara aymara

¿Kyoya esta bien?- le pregunta con la voz como ahogada

Lo esta, pero estará mejor cuando él vuelva a tu lado esta mejor, solo una cosa, cuídalo bien- le dice a nile y luego se va

¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?- se pregunta nile en su mente

***en las ruinas con kyoya***

Ya no la puedo esperar más- grita kyoya

Calma hijo, no debe tardar mucho- le dice su padre a modo de calmarlo

De repente aparece un destello color magenta y kyoya nota que es aymara

Ya volviste- dice Leonel

Se puede saber ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a nile?- le pregunta kyoya algo molesto

¿Cómo sabes que fui a verlo a él?- le pregunta a kyoya sorprendida de que él lo supiera

Me pareció algo lógico que si te ibas era para ir a verlo a él- le contesta aun malhumorado

Es que esta última prueba no dependía solo de ti, sino también dependía de nile-le dice aymara

Y entonces… ¿la paso?- preguntaron todos menos kyoya

Si, la paso- dijo aymara con una sonrisa en el rostro

Kyoya no podía creer que ya todo había terminado, ya había pasado todas las pruebas, sus padres lo abrazaron mientras que kaito, Leonel y aymara miraban esa escena familiar, pero de repente comenzaron a escuchar un ruido que nadie lograba identificar y del suelo se abre una grita y salen unos espíritus color negro que solo se limitan a tomar de los brazos a kyoya y llevárselo

Suéltenme- les ordena kyoya mientras este intenta zafarse pero no había caso

Kaito intento ayudarlo pero otros espíritus de lo impedían, Leonel quiso ayudarlo pero al ver que uno solo de esos espíritus equivalían a 8 de él no podía hacer mucho, natasha y Keith fueron a ayudar a Leonel que pobre estaba siendo torturado por un espíritu y aymara sin que nadie se diera cuanta decide ir detrás de kyoya. Cuando se llevaron a kyoya la grieta se cierra y sol espíritus negros desaparecen

¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunta natasha

No lo se- le contesta Keith, mientras kaito y Leonel cruzan miradas

Kaito tu crees que- dice Leonel pero es interrumpido por kaito

Estoy seguro que si- le contesta kaito

Y ¿Dónde esta aymara?- dice Keith, luego de haber dicho eso todos miraron por todas las ruinas y no la encontraron

Padre ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunta a Keith a kaito

Veras, con Leonel creemos que ahora kyoya esta en yawen y que aymara se escabullo para ir a rescatarlo- le contesta kaito

Solo esperemos de que ambos regresen sanos y salvos- les dice Leonel con cabeza mirando hacia abajo

**ryuga: no me hagas esto se pone interesante y me dejas esperando**

**yo: para eso están los capítulos, te vas a tener que esperar igual que los ****demás**

**tsubasa: a la sala de espera con nosotros ryuga**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, mensajes, dudas, lo que quieran decirme o preguntarme ****háganlo**

**kyoya: que termine ya mi tortura por favor**

**reiji: creo que tienes un buen rato todavía XD**

**yo: hasta la otra actualización o fic**


	7. Chapter 7

**yo: bueno después de mucho tiempo sin saber como seguirlo aquí les traje el capitulo 7**

**kyoya: ¿cuando piensas terminar con mi tortura?**

**yo: cuando se me ocurra como**

**kyoya:¬¬ te odio**

**yo: el sentimiento es mutuo, bueno creo que le toca a tsubasa**

**tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la escritora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Capitulo 7

¿A dónde me llevan?- les pregunta kyoya a los espíritus negros

Te llevamos con el rey makoto- dijo uno de los espíritus

¿Qué quiere el conmigo?- les pregunta

Ya sabrás cuando lleguemos- dijo otro espíritu

¿Cómo es posible que esto me esto pasando a mi?-se pregunta kyoya en su interior

***mientras tanto en las ruinas***

¿Qué será lo que el rey makoto quiera con kyoya?-pregunta Leonel

No tengo idea, pero será mejor que kyoya se prepare para este reto-le contesta kaito

***de regreso con kyoya***

Espíritus ¿Cuánto falta?-les pregunta kyoya algo cansado y aburrido

Cállate-dice el primer espíritu, pero ellos no se dieron cuente que muy cerca de donde estaban una joven espíritu los seguía muy discretamente

¿Qué será lo que makoto quiere con kyoya?-pensaba aymara

Vaya, vaya al parecer hay una intrusa-dice un espíritu que estaba pasando por ahí

Rayos-dice aymara algo preocupada por lo que pasara

Ahora vendrás con nosotros-dice otro espíritu **(n/a: ¿de donde salen tantos espíritus?)** y toma a aymara de un brazo y el otro espíritu la tamo del otro brazo y van junto con kyoya

Aymara ¿de donde saliste?-pregunta kyoya

Seguía a estos espíritus para ver que no te pasara nada-dice aymara

No tenías que preocuparte-dice kyoya

Si tenia, no me hubiera perdonado que algo te pasara que por ellos sufriera nile-dice aymara bajando la cabeza

Nile-susurra kyoya- le había prometido que no tardaría y ahora debe estar preocupado-piensa kyoya y unas lágrimas comienzan a recorrer su rostro

Lo que faltaba que este llore-dice un espíritu

Déjalo en paz-grita aymara

Mejor cállate polisón-dice otro espíritu

Creí decirles que solo trajeran a kyoya-dice una voz grave y profunda

Lo lamentamos rey makoto pero esta intrusa nos siguió-le dice un espíritu mientras señala a aymara

Aymara a pasado tiempo-dice makoto

El tiempo era bueno-dice aymara y mira hacia otro lado

Querida aymara no digas eso-dice makoto

aymara ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-le pregunta kyoya sin entender que sucedía

Kyoya tu ya conociste mi vida antes de la muerte-dice aymara sin ánimos

Si… pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver?-pregunta kyoya

Bueno, en el instante en que llegue a ser un espíritu nadie me podía entender, todos creían que solo adelante mi muerte tras lo sucedido-dice aymara con la vos ahogada

Pero eso no es cierto-dice kyoya

Y ese fue el día en que yo la conocí-dice makoto

¿El día en que la conociste?-pregunta kyoya

Si… makoto fue la persona que me ayudo a no creer en el amor y a no preocuparme por lo que sintiera mi corazón-dice aymara

Pero cuando me hiciste la prueba-comenzó a decir kyoya pero fue interrumpido

Ahí tú y nile me dieron la ilusión de que el amor puede llegar a ser un sentimiento divino, pero solo si ese amor es correspondido-dice aymara

Natasha, sabes lo que siento y sabes que puedo hacerte feliz-dice makoto **(n/a: ni yo sé que paso entre natasha y makoto o-o)**

Por mi no sientes nada y nunca lograras hacerme feliz-grita aymara y en eso ella comienza a llorar

Aymara-susurra kyoya

Aymara tu eres a la única que he llegado a amar-dice makoto

No digas eso-dice aymara aun llorando

Pero aymara ¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?-pregunta kyoya

**yo: lo se corto... pero quería dejar en suspenso lo de makoto y aymara**

**kyoya: solo alargas mi tortura**

**yo: bueno eso también ^^**

**kyoya: has fics sin incluirme**

**yo: eso hago pero ya me amenazaron con que termine este...**

**kyoya: ¿que les gusta de esto?**

**yo: a ti muy enamorado de nile**

**kyoya: -.-**

**yo: bueno ya saben reviews, criticas, dudas, se acepta todo ^^ **

**kyoya: supongo que sera hasta la próxima actualización o fic**

**yo: se pusieron en mi contra o que, todos me sacan mi final TnT...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo: mundo al fin llego el último capitulo de esta extraña historia**

**Kyoya: gracias a kami que este día llego**

**Yo: ¬¬ si eres extraño… bueno les aclaro que por esta ocasión Kyoya se salva del lemon…**

**Kyoya: *canta el aleluya* **

**Yo: bueno el capitulo me ha quedado corto pero interesante… y Kyoya ya que estas de buenas dilo**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes**

Kyoya, lo que viví con Makoto no es algo que quiera recordar, te pido que no me preguntes nada de eso-le suplica Aymara aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

Esta bien, solo porque tú me lo pides-le dice Kyoya, quien a su vez le dirigía una mirada de odio a Makoto

Makoto a todo esto, ¿Por qué has pedido que te trajeran a Kyoya?-le pregunta Aymara mientras se secaba las lagrimas que aun estaban en su rostro

Veras mi querida Aymara, este joven me ha llamado la atención bastante, por eso decidí hacerle una prueba muy simple-dijo Makoto con una sonrisa malvada

¿Cómo me metí en esto?-pensó Kyoya, mientras miraba la sonrisa malvada de Makoto

¿Qué prueba?-pregunta Aymara con un tono de voz bastante serio

Ya veras-dijo Makoto y acto siguiente Kyoya termino encerrado en una burbuja negra, pero para sorpresa de él había una segunda burbuja y el la otra se encontraba Neil

Neil-dijo Kyoya con la voz como ahogada

Mira Kyoya esto es simple tu vida o la de él, solo uno regresara con vida y el otro deberá estar condenado a la doble muerte-dijo Makoto con una risa maligna

¿La doble muerte?- se le escucho preguntar a Kyoya aun mirando el rostro dormido de su amado

La doble muerte es conocida también como la muerte definitiva, te mueres de la forma que tu ya conoces, perdiendo la vida, y la segunda es la muerte espiritual, que es el fallecimiento de un espíritu-le contesta Makoto, Aymara estaba en shock no podía creer lo que escucho decir de los labios de Makoto

No es tan difícil de decidir-dijo Kyoya mientras miraba fijamente a Neil y una lagrima comenzó a recorrer su rostros- deja a Neil irse con su familia y la muerte será la mía- con ojos cristalinos y la voz como ahogada

¿Por qué quieres dar tu vida?-pregunta Makoto con maldad

Muy simple, de ambas formas muero, si me quedara vivo, me suicidaría solo por no estar con Neil, en cambio de esta forma, el solo sufrirá hasta que vuelva a encontrar el amor, pero yo jamás me perdonaría haberlo dejado morir-le contesta Kyoya con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos zafiros y con firmeza en sus palabras

Como ordenes-dijo Makoto mientras que de un chasquido de dedos Kyoya comienza a quedarse sin aire

Neil comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos y vio donde se encontraba pero apenas logro ver a Kyoya

Kyoya-grita su nombre Neil

Neil, se feliz-dijo Kyoya con la poca fuerza que le quedaba

Aymara que miraba la escena, miro a Makoto y comenzó a pensar, hasta que una solución le llego a su mente

Makoto, te propondré un trato-dijo Aymara con seriedad pero a la vez tristeza

¿Qué trato?-le pregunta Makoto curioso

Libera a Kyoya, déjalo regresar junto con Neil y yo aceptare la propuesta que me hiciste hace arios años atrás-le contesta Aymara, la mirada de Makoto cambio y en su rostro solo se pudo formar una ligera sonrisa

Trato echo-dijo Makoto, en eso momento Kyoya y Neil desaparecen del lugar, y ambos despiertan inconscientes en el cuarto de Neil

Ambos comienzan a despertar y miran fijamente al otro, luego mirando la posición en la que se encontraban y sus estados

Kyoya-le llama Neil con la voz cansada

¿Qué sucede?-le pregunta Kyoya con la voz igual a la de él

No recuerdo que paso anoche-le contesta Neil, pero en ese instante se dan cuenta que ambos se encontraban desnudos y cubiertos únicamente con las sabanas de seda de la cama de Neil

Yo tampoco lo recuerdo-le dice Kyoya y una sonrisa picara se comienza a formar en su rostro-pero debió ser divertido-le dijo, Neil se sonroja levemente pero luego comienza a sentir con los brazos de Kyoya comienzan a rodear su cintura- ¿repetimos lo que no recordamos?-le pregunta con un tono de voz muy seductor

Si estabas en ello, dalo por echo-dijo Neil con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas

**Yo: gomen por no escribirles el lemon pero preferiría que ustedes se lo imaginaran… bien díganme que les pareció**

**Tsubasa: ¿fue un sueño?**

**Ryuga: que decepción -.-**

**Yo: ¬¬ y ¿Quién dice que fue un sueño?**

**Dark: dejas en intriga**

**Yo: es la idea… bueno ya saben reviews, aclaraciones, dudas, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
